creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein neues Spiel
Im Labyrinth.jpeg Im Labyrinth2.jpeg Im Labyrinth3.jpeg "Och, komm schon, großer Bruder, uns ist LANGWEEEEILIG!" "Ich habe Nein gesagt! Ihr lasst sie dann immer liegen und ihr habt doch schon sooo viele!" "Dieses Mal nicht, versprochen!" Cenit guckt auf Cei runter und sagt: "Na schön, dann holt euch neue Spielsachen!" Cei lacht erfreut auf und läuft zu seinem Bruder. "PAAASCAAAL, WIR DÜRFEN UNS NEUE SPIELSACHEN HOLEN!" Pascal guckt hoch und hört auf, sein Messer zu schleifen. "Toll, deswegen musst du aber nicht so brüllen. Davon wird man ja taub!" Er steht auf, steckt sein Messer ein und zieht seinen Mantel an. "Also, was suchen wir heute für Spielsachen?" Cei überlegt kurz und zuckt dann mit den Schultern. "Einfach das Übliche." Er fängt an zu kichern und das steigert sich zu einem irren Lachen. Die kleine Marie kommt grade von der Schule. Sie hat bald ihren achten Geburtstag und sie freut sich sehr drauf. Sie läuft zu ihrem Fahrrad und verabschiedet sich von ihren Freundinnen. "Sehen uns morgen!" Sie fährt winkend los; sie ist fröhlich, denn ihre Mutter macht heute ihr Lieblingsessen: Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße. Während sie so fährt, bemerkt sie nicht, dass sie von zwei Männern in einen Van beobachtet wird. Die beiden sehen sich an und lächeln. Der Van rast an Marie vorbei und bleibt stehen. Die Schiebetür geht auf; Marie fährt einfach vorbei, aber sie wird in den Van gezogen. Sie schreit: "HILFE! HILFE!" Ihr wird ein Sack über den Kopf gezogen und der Van rast los. "Verdammt, sie hält nicht still!" Der Fahrer sieht in den Rückspiegel und sagt: "Na, dann schlag sie K.O.!" Der Mann, der Marie festhält, holt aus und schlägt sie mit aller Kraft nieder. Sie bleibt regungslos liegen, der Mann fesselt sie und guckt hoch: "Jetzt schnell zum Haus! Ich kann es kaum erwarten!" Marie wacht in einem schäbigen und dreckigen Zimmer auf. Sie erstarrt und denkt: "Wo bin ich? Was mach ich hier? Und wann kann ich hier weg?" Die Tür geht auf und ein älterer Mann kommt ins Zimmer. Marie bemerkt jetzt erst, dass sie gefesselt ist. Der Mann sagt zu ihr mit einem dreckigen Lächeln: "Also, meine Kleine, wir beide werden gleich eine Menge Spaß haben und wenn du dich nicht wehrst, wird dir nichts passieren." Er geht auf Marie zu und zieht sich aus. Er kommt Marie immer näher, sie fängt an zu weinen. Es interessiert ihn nicht und er fängt an sie auszuziehen. Marie weint immer schlimmer; sie kreischt. Der Mann schlägt sie brutal ins Gesicht. "Halt den Mund, du dummes Gör!" Er streift ihre Hose ab und zerreißt ihr T-Shirt. Er fängt an, sie am Oberkörper zu befummelt. Marie weint still vor sich hin. Er lächelt sie böse an. "Und nun, meine Hübsche, kommen wir zum spaßigen Teil!" Er reißt ihre Unterhose weg und fängt an sie zu befummeln. "Verdammt, wo bleibt das Mädchen nur? Ist sie nicht doch noch zu einer Freundin gegangen?" "Nein, unmöglich. Sie kommt immer so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, wenn es Spaghetti gibt." "MHM, die sind ja auch lecker!" Cei schiebt sich die nächste Ladung Spaghetti in den Mund und Pascal guckt auf die ausgeweidete Mutter runter. Sie haben bei ihr geklingelt und sie dann, als die Mutter die Tür geöffnet hat, in die Küche gedrängt. Cei hat das Haus durchsucht und Pascal hat die Mutter aufgeschlitzt. "Wir sollten das Mädchen suchen. Ich will nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden!" Plötzlich klingelt es an der Tür. Cei sagt zu Pascal: "Mach du auf! Ich esse noch!" Pascal steht seufzend auf und geht zur Tür. Er öffnet sie und sieht einen Polizisten vor sich. "Entschuldigung, wohnt hier eine gewisse Juliane Stein?" Pascal sieht den Polizisten an und sagt: "Ja, hier wohnt Juliane. Worum geht es denn?" "Das würde ich gerne mit Frau Stein persönlich klären!" Pascal guckt ihn entschuldigend an. "Tut mir leid, aber Frau Stein ist zur Zeit im Urlaub. Ich und mein Bruder sind die Babysitter von Marie Stein. Ist was mit Marie passiert?" Der Polizist sieht ihn traurig an. "Es tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber es scheint so, als ob Marie entführt wurde." "WAS?! WIE, WO, WANN?" "Sie wurde nach der Schule abgefangen." Pascal sieht den Polizisten verstört an. "Wir tun schon alles, was in unserer Macht steht, um sie zu finden!" Pascal nickt ihm zu und sagt ihm: "Bitte, finden sie unser kleines Marichen schnell!" Der Polizist verabschiedet sich und Pascal schließt die Tür. Aus der Küche ruft Cei: "WAS IST LOS?" "Jemand hat uns unsere Beute geklaut!" Cei kommt aus der Küche raus und das, was man von seinem Gesicht sehen kann, sieht nicht fröhlich aus. "MAN HAT WAS?!" "Genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Natürlich holen wir uns unser Spielzeug zurück!" Cei und Pascal gehen aus dem Haus und teilen sich auf. Es ist schon Abend, als sie das Haus gefunden haben, in dem Marie sein soll. "Wie gehen wir vor?" Cei sieht seinen Bruder an. "Wir schleichen uns rein, kleiner Bruder!" Cei läuft zur Garage, springt auf deren Dach und von da aus auf das Hausdach. "Na dann, muss ich wohl durch den Keller." Pascal geht langsam zum Kellerfenster. Er schlägt seinen Mantel zurück und holt den Glasschneider raus. Als er das Fenster endlich geöffnet hat, klettert er rein und sieht sich um: ein stinknormaler Keller. Er steigt die Treppe hoch und hört einige Männer, die aufgeregt über ein Mädchen sprechen. Das, was er hört, macht ihn rasend vor Wut. "Die Schweine haben sie vergewaltigt?!" Er schleicht sich langsam zu den Stimmen und zieht schon mal sein Messer. Er steht jetzt vor der Tür, hinter der die Männer sind, und öffnet sie. "N’Abend, ihr Schweine!" Mit diesen Worten stürzt er sich auf die Männer. Dem Ersten der Sechs rammt er das Messer ins Auge und dreht es dann. Er zieht ein zweites Messer und schlitzt seinen Bauch auf. Der Mann schreit wie am Spieß. Dem nächsten schneidet er einfach die Kehle durch. Etwas Hartes trifft ihn am Rücken und er dreht sich langsam um. "Spielst wohl den Harten, hm?" Sein Messer findet seinen Weg durch die Rippen und in das Herz des nächsten. Er dreht es noch mal mit einem harten Ruck und reißt das Messer wieder raus. "Drei weg, fehlen noch Drei!""B-bitte, tun Sie uns nichts!" Pascal lächelt sie böse an und sagt: "Nun, wie wäre es? Wir spielen ein Spiel und ich töte euch nicht." Die Männer nicken eifrig. "Verdammt, was ist das für ein Lärm? Keine Panik, Kleine, wir machen gleich weiter!" Der Mann steht auf und geht zur Tür. Als er sie öffnet, wird er von einem bösartig guckenden Cei begrüßt. Dieser packt ihn am Hals und schleudert ihn gegen die nächste Wand. "DU WAGST ES, EIN KLEINES MÄDCHEN ANZUFASSEN!" "B-b-bitte, ich habe nur ein bisschen an ihr rumgefummelt." Cei schreit weiterhin: "DENKST DU, DAS MACHT EINEN UNTERSCHIED?! ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN! ABER NICHT SCHNELL, SONDERN GANZ LANGSAM!" Cei geht auf den Mann zu, aber in dem Moment kommt Pascal die Treppe hoch. "Warte, ich habe eine Idee!" Cei schlägt den Typen bewusstlos und Pascal schneidet das Mädchen los. "Keine Panik, ich tu dir nicht weh." Er zieht seinen Mantel aus und legt ihn um ihre Schultern. Er holt auch ein Fläschchen raus und sagt: "Hier, trink das." Das Mädchen gehorcht und fällt sofort um. Marie wacht in einem weichen Bett auf; sie ist angezogen und nicht gefesselt. Sie richtet sich auf und sieht sich um. Sie ist in einem schönen Prinzessinnen-Zimmer, es ist hell erleuchtet. Sie erinnert sich daran, was dieser Mann mit ihr machen wollte. Er war kurz davor gewesen, dieses "Ding" in sie zu schieben, aber dann kam dieser gruselige Mann und hatte sie gerettet. Sie will von dem Bett aufstehen, aber da klopft es an der Tür und ein riesiger Mann kommt ins Zimmer. Er hat blonde, zurück gekämmte Haare; er trägt einen schwarzen Mantel, eine schwarze Hose, schwarze Stiefel und schwarze Handschuhe. Er hat den Mantel nur über die Schultern gelegt und dieser wird von einer Kette gehalten. Er ist sehr muskulös und viele Narben sind auf seinem Körper. Sie fragt ihn schüchtern: "W-wer bist du?" Der Mann lächelt sie nett an und sagt mit einer sehr tiefen Stimme: "Mein Name ist Cerados. Ich soll mich um dich kümmern." Er lächelt nochmal und geht in die Hocke; trotzdem ist er noch weitaus größer als sie. "Du bist Marie, nicht wahr?" Marie nickt, springt vom Bett und geht auf Cerados zu. "Nett, dich kennen zu lernen… ähm Zeh… öh Zehrahdoss." Sie lächelt breit. Cerados fängt dröhnend an zu lachen. "Wir müssen wohl einen Spitznamen für mich finden. Mein Name ist, glaub ich, noch zu schwer für dich." Er richtet sich auf und hält ihr seine riesige Hand hin. "Mama sagt, ich soll nicht mit Fremden mit gehen!" Cerados sieht sie an und sagt: "Wir sind doch Freunde, oder? Und ich will dich nur rum führen." Sie lächelt ihn an und greift seine Hand. "Wo bin ich?" "NUN, das kann ich Ihnen beantworten!" Die gefesselten Männer gucken hoch. Sie sehen drei Personen. Einer mit einem schwarzen Pferdeschwanz, himmelblauen Augen. Er trägt ein weißes Hemd, darüber einen schwarzen Mantel. Eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Schuhe; man kann auf seinem Rücken den Griff und die Spitze eines gigantischen Schwertes sehen. Neben ihm steht ein Mann mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haar. Er hat grüne Augen, ein Schal verdeckt seine Nase und seinem Mund. Er trägt einen pechschwarzen und sehr langen Mantel und seine Finger enden in langen Krallen. Er trägt eine schwarze Jeans und schwarze Stiefel; all seine Sachen sind Blut befleckt. Der junge Mann sieht von den Dreien am normalsten aus. Schwarzer Mantel über einem weißen Hemd; er trägt eine schwarze Hose und weiße Schuhe. Er hat braune Haare und eine Narbe, die über dem rechten Auge beginnt und am rechten Wangenknochen aufhört. Der mit dem Pferdeschwanz fängt an, mit den Gefesselten zu reden. "Guten Tag, meine Herren. Ich heiße Cenit. Dies sind meine Brüder Cei und Pascal." Er zeigte auf die jeweiligen. "Wir heißen Sie zu unserem Spiel willkommen. Die Regeln sind einfach: Überleben Sie fünf Tage hier drinnen, dürfen Sie gehen. Wenn Sie verlieren, sterben Sie. Es gibt einige Fallen, die extra für Sie eingebaut wurden. Ich denke, wir haben alles gesagt, was es zu sagen gibt. Wenn wir den Raum verlassen haben, werden sich die Fesseln automatisch öffnen. Wir geben Ihnen dann noch eine halbe Stunde, um sich zu verteilen. Danach machen wir Jagd auf Sie." Cenit, Cei und Pascal drehen sich um und wollen gehen, da ruft der eine Gefesselte: "WIESO SIND WIR HIER?" Pascal antwortet kalt: "Ihr habt dem Spiel zugestimmt, dafür dass ich euch nicht töte. Und noch was: ihr wolltet etwas Unschuldiges vergewaltigen. Wir werden ab und zu als Monster bezeichnet, aber wir haben wenigstens noch Moral in uns. Ihr nicht, deswegen kommt ihr hier nicht lebend raus!" Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta